Never going to let you go
by Trinnerti
Summary: Squel to Incomplete. Now that Sakura’s on her way to her own wedding, Kakashi’s is trying everything in his power to get her back. But can he overcome the obstacles in his path to get Sakura back in time? Oneshot. KakaSaku


A/N: Because many people begged me to write a sequel of Incomplete, here it is. I apologise in advance if I did the names wrong of the parts of the wedding kimono's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Now that Sakura's on her way to her own wedding, Kakashi's is trying everything in his power to get her back. But can he overcome the obstacles in his path to get Sakura back in time?

**Never going to let you go**

With every word he read, his world came crashing down before him. She was gone, forever out of his reach. He read the letter over and over again, hoping that it wasn't true, that what he just had read was all a horrible dream. But the words didn't change, Sakura didn't come out of the closet laughing and telling him it was just a prank she was playing on him and the pain he was feeling didn't subside any.

Crumbling the letter into his hand he looked up. From his posture you couldn't see the emotional turmoil he was going through, but for once his uncovered eye betrayed him. It showed how much this was hurting him. Naruto sighed sympathetically at his friend before him as he watched his reaction to the news. He felt guilty that he hadn't tried hard enough to stop Sakura from leaving. But once Sakura had an idea in her mind, she always clung to it with all her might. She believed she was doing him a favour, saving them both, but in reality she was breaking him, hurting him like no injury he'd ever received in his life had.

And there was another problem. Since Sakura had taken Hinata's place to marry the Feudal lord's son, Hinata was able to marry him again. And there was also the fact Naruto would rather die than to let Hinata go. Even though they only been together for almost a week, it felt like centuries they'd been together and it didn't take long to fall head over heels in love with the wonderful black haired girl now currently his girlfriend. And since all the other girls around his age were all committed to someone else, there was no one to take Sakura's place.

There had to be a marriage, it was agreed to strengthen the bond between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, and if they suddenly cancelled it, it could mean the end of the friendship between each others lands and the loss of a helpful ally for both sides. As much as he wanted for Sakura and Kakashi to have their happy ending together, with all the arrangements made and all the cards laid down, there were a lot of obstacles to get them back together and that was not only talking about the marriage. Even though it didn't matter to him that his two best friends would be getting together, there was still the fact he'd been her teacher and there **was** the age gap between them.

The village might not see it his way, that they were just two people that knew each other for quite some time and had found their other half within a close friend, they might think Sakura was forced and used by Kakashi. And there was of course Tsunade looking around the corner, not only is she the one who gets to decide what's going to happen, but since she sees Sakura as a daughter, she probably wouldn't be to happy that she was secretly dating Kakashi behind her back. But if there was anything he could to do bring his friends back together, then he would do it, he'd do anything in his power for it to happen.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes scanning over his former sensei's form trying to catch a glimpse of what he's thinking.

Kakashi remained silent, grabbing one of the pictures in the box and looking down at his and Sakura's smiling faces as they were hugging each other. It felt so far away now, those times. But even if some details faded, the feeling he had that day was still imprinted in his mind. He felt the luckiest and happiest man on earth having her in his arms. And that was something he was more than willing to fight for, to regain what he'd lost he'd do anything. Now full with determination he threw the letter into the dumpster.

"I'm going to get her back." He went to walk away but Naruto's hand now resting upon his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"Just so you know I'm taking your side, I still need to question your actions and what you're about to do," Naruto started carefully. He noticed how his eye narrowed but kept going on. "First you need to speak with baa-chan if you want to get Sakura back. She's the only one that has the power to stop the wedding. And secondly, you do realise what this will mean between the Fire country and the Wind country. If Sakura doesn't marry or anybody else with the Daimyo's son for that matter, our friendship might be destroyed, that's the main reason why they are marrying in the first place, to strengthen our bounds with each others nations. And if I remember correctly, there's no one available around our age to take Sakura's place."

"I know that Naruto, and I appreciate your concern. But I'm not letting Sakura walk away out of my life. I never did something for my own personal reasons. The village always came first and the protection of the Fire country. And now I'm being selfish for once, after all my sacrifices I should be able to be with the love of my life. It's my turn now."

"If you want, I can talk with baa-chan for you," Naruto smiled. After that speech, he knew that Kakashi would go to any lengths to get Sakura back.

"No, I need to do this myself. But thanks for the offer." Laying the picture down back in the box with care, he closed the lid before giving it back to Naruto. "Can you keep this for awhile? Just until I'm back that is."

"Sure thing." Naruto beamed while reaching to the box and securing it safely against his chest. "I'll protect it with my life."

"I know you would." Walking to the window, he climbed out and stood now on his balcony.

When he was ready to leap off, he heard Naruto's voice and turned his head to look at him. "I know you're going to bring her back, I believe in you."

Smiling at the blonde haired shinobi he leapt off the ledge and made his way to Hokage tower. Knocking on the window of the Hokage's office, he waved happily when Tsunade turned her head to glare at him. Scowling at him she wondered for the hundredth time why he couldn't just use the door like a normal person, he entered the room through the now open window while she was rubbing her forehead repeatedly, indicating she had a headache or a hangover, possibly even both. In either case, neither really ran in Kakashi's favour.

"What do you want now brat?" Tsunade sighed, inhaling the fresh air now sweeping into her office.

"You might want to sit down Hokage-sama. It's going to take awhile to explain," Kakashi said smiling nervously.

Turning around to face the silver haired man she narrowed her eyes sceptically before doing what he suggested. "Fine I'm seated. Now talk."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kakashi took a deep breath and started to explain everything, keeping his eye the whole time on Tsunade while he was talking. He was ready to dodge any attacks that might come flying his way. By the end of his story, Tsunade's eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits and the air in the office seemed chilled. It was not as welcoming as it was when he'd first entered. The desk groaned under the force Tsunade placed her hand down on the desk, cracking slightly.

Sweat dropping Kakashi quickly stepped a bit backwards, his senses on high alert.

"You dated my student without my knowledge?" Tsunade grit her teeth and growled through them. Deciding it was best to keep silent for his own health, he simply nodded yes in answer to her question.

"You know what position you're placing me in boy?! Do you know what the village will think when this gets out? How long was it going on? Please tell me she was of legal age before you started to date her!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to get a bit angered. "Of course I did it when she was of legal age! I'm not a paedophile, I only realised my feelings for her two years ago when she turned twenty."

"You know I needed to ask you that," Rubbing her forehead once again, her headache had only gotten 10 times worse since she'd received the knowledge her former apprentice was dating her former sensei.

"I should strip you of you're rank for what you have done."

"Go ahead; Sakura's the only thing I want. I don't care if I have to quit being a shinobi or leave the village. All my life I've fought for this village, sacrificed everything for everyone else. But I'm not going to do that with Sakura, I love her too much to let her go. For just this once I'm being selfish."

Tsunade sighed, turning her honey eyes on her visitor. He was willing to do everything to get Sakura, and thinking back to the conversation she had with Sakura, she looked heart broken when she made the decision. Now she finally understood why she was that way. Even if it personally disgusted her at the idea of those to together, she wanted her apprentice to be happy. Just like Kakashi said, he had done everything in his life for the village; why not grant him the love of his life, the chance to be happy for once? And if they ever made offspring, with Sakura's chakra control and his skills, they would be some damn fine shinobi one day.

"Even if I approve this relationship between you two, there's nothing I can do now. Sakura accepted the mission and only the Feudal lord himself can break it now."

"But…"

"I'm not finished yet!" Tsunade snapped at him. "But seeing how much she means to you and you to her, I'm granting you permission to go after Sakura."

Kakashi wanted to thank her but an irritated raise of her hand stopped him once again. "But, and get this in that thick skull of yours, if Sakura still chooses the village or the Wind's Feudal lord won't agree, no matter how much you love each other, you have to let it go."

"I fully understand and I promise not to let you regret anything." Bowing swiftly he poofed out of the office.

"I'm already regretting it," Tsunade muttered to no one in particular and searched her desk for another bottle of sake, highly of need of its effects. But still she couldn't help the small smile that played upon her lips, hoping that Kakashi would succeed.

Explaining everything to Mae, surprisingly she was actually quite understanding about it all. She'd already had a feeling that something was amiss from the moment he awoke. He packed the things he needed before taking a quick shower. Putting the alarm on six am, he went to bed.

The next morning he was already awake before his alarm went off. Knowing he couldn't sleep anymore with the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins he got up quickly dressed and grabbed his pack. Jumping out of the window he started to make his way as fast as he could to the Wind's feudal lord's estate. Seeing as the journey would take him a week and Sakura was four days ahead of him she was likely almost to the mansion herself. Willing him self to even go faster, he was nothing more than a silver blur, racing through the woods to get to Sakura in time.

**xXx**

Taking a deep breath she stared at the iron gates before her. This was it; this was the place she was going to live in for the rest of her life. She hesitated a little, glancing back at the forest behind her. She'd already made it this far without breaking down. It was time to let go and do what the Fire country entrusted her to do. Closing her eyes while her head was tipped down a little she smiled when the image of Naruto and Hinata came into view. That is what she was fighting for, true love had to win. They both deserved happiness after the things they had gone through. Taking a deep breath she opened her emerald eyes, staring at the path she'd now left behind before walking towards the iron gates to start a new beginning.

Showing the scroll to the guards she got through security quite easily. She was led through the front garden through endless corridor before she finally stopped at a doubled oak door. Her stuff was already taken from her at the main entrance, telling her it would be waiting for her in her chambers. The servant went in first, speaking to whoever was in the room before opening the door yet again, this time signalling Sakura to walk in. Taking another deep breath she walked in.

Her eyes fell onto a large almost empty room. In the middle of where she was walking was a long red carpet reaching the small set of steps at the end of the room. On top of the small steps were three thrones were placed. In the middle one was sat a middle aged man. His hair was raven black, his dark blue eyes held wisdom and kindness. He was dressed in formal robes and the small crown resting upon his head indicated he was the Feudal lord of the Wind country. At his right side sat a woman, around his age Sakura guessed. Her elegant reddish hair rested upon her shoulders and her grey colored eyes looked at her with warmth, making Sakura feel welcome. On his left side was another throne, one that was a bit smaller than the other two though. She guessed that's the place where usually her fiancé would sit.

Glancing up she saw beautiful paintings on the ceiling, artwork that probably would have taken months to finish. There was also a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On both the left and right side were small almost triangular shaped windows, the kind you see a lot in an old castle. There were Roman pillars on every side, and a balcony on the right hand side. The floor was made of white marble and she could even see her own reflection in it.

Walking down the carpet she stopped a few meters before the steps. She bowed graciously in greeting and waited to be spoken too.

"Stand up my child. There's no need for formalities since we're going to be family in two days."

Her eyes widened in shock. She was getting married in two days?! "Two days milord?"

"Yes, dear. We already planned the wedding weeks ago but we didn't find the right person to marry our son," The female replied this time. "I hope it doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all milady, I'm a bit surprised that's all."

"That's understandable. You're probably wondering where our son is, he's out riding right now. I perfectly understand if you want to freshen up before dinner."

"Thank you milady, I would love to."

"Good, we talk later at dinner. You're probably tired after your journey. Misha!" A maid walked in and led Sakura away from the feudal lord and his wife. But before they exited the room the woman spoke again. "And Sakura dear, please call me Arisu, we're going to be family after all."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "As you wish Arisu-san." Arisu shook her head smiling and waved the girls off.

Being led through many corridors once again, she was afraid that she would get lost in such a big place. Finally stopping at another big oak door, she was left alone. Opening the door she only saw a wall with a white painted closet before it. Upon the wooden surface were a long vase and a small statue of a woman holding her son. On the whole wall itself hung a big mirror, the sides decorated with gold.

Breathlessly she decided to walk to the left side only to get the shock of her life. This room was almost as big as her whole apartment was, bigger even. At the left side of the wall was another row of closets with a television set upon it and a tray filled with silver cutlery and crockery. The doors were half made out of glass, and she could see the crockery through them. In front of the tv set was a big fluffy carpet with a small table on it. It was surrounded with a couch, and a large chaise lounge. Then on the other side beneath the window sat a window sill large enough to rest upon and look out at the garden. At the right side of the room was a fireplace with another fluffy carpet in front of it and another chaise lounge. In the middle was another door, probably leading to the sleeping part of her room she guessed.

Opening the door she saw a king sized canopy bed, red curtains bound to the dark oak pillars standing on the every corner of her bed. In front of her bed was a chest, probably only for decoration she figured and there were two more doors. One made out of glass leading to the balcony and the other leading to the attached bathroom. On her right side was a big open space leading to her closet, well more like her own mall! Every door was a mirror but behind every door were clothes, shoes, jewellery, simply everything that a royal person would ever need. She pinched herself in the arm to check she was really seeing this. She even saw a chair standing in the corner and right next to it her bags had been placed. And when she looked into them, she saw that her clothes were already taken out and had been placed behind one of those doors. Turning around and walking out of her 'closet', she opened the door next to her night stand.

The floor was again made out of white marble, just like the walls now surrounding her. She had a large black marble bathtub, which looked like a Jacuzzi. She had a normal shower at least twice the size of the one she had at home. A toilet where the pot was made out of white marble but the seat and cistern were made out black marble, and every handle, pipe or crane habiting the bathroom was made out of gold or the very least something that looked exactly like gold. The sink was also out of black marble, and the mirror handing above it was just like the one she saw when she entered her room, decorated and surrounded with gold. Next to the sink was a long white colored closet filled with big, fluffy towels.

"Woah, I think I've died and gone to heaven," Sakura said breathlessly. Walking back to her bedroom she quickly grabbed some clean undergarments that were to her amazement the right size, before walking back into the bathroom. Showering a bit and getting ready for her dinner with her future family she pulled on a knee length strapless black dress. It hugged every curved in just the right way. Putting on a bit make-up she opened the doors to her balcony and stepped outside. Walking to the railing she glanced out to the horizon. She could see the small forest she'd travelled through before she got here and behind it the big desert where Sunagakure was.

She didn't know how long she stood there, gazing at the view, but she shivered slightly at the chilled wind now licking her bare arms. She jumped slightly when a jacket was placed over her bare shoulders. Turning around she stared into a pair of grey eyes. His face was well formed, with high cheekbones and tanned skin. His dark blue hair was barely reaching the nape of his neck, but a few bangs hung I front of his eyes while the rest stood in slight spikes that pointed in all directions, it looked as if he'd just got out of bed. But it gave him a teasing, youthful look. His well formed delicate lips were turned into a small smile, showing off his perfect set of teeth.

"You shouldn't dress that way if you're on the balcony, you'll freeze to death." His voice was smooth but firm and held a teasing edge. Sakura smiled back, grasping the edges of the jacket that barely reached over her knees.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the jacket."

"You're welcome. Do you enjoy the view?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely. You could almost dream away just by looking at it."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," He smiled back and stepped further onto the balcony. He wore a white dress shirt, a black belt with a sword attached on to it. His legs were covered by a set of dark brown pants and he wore black leather riding boots over his pants that reached his knees.

The dark blue jacket now lying upon Sakura's shoulder playfully fluttered in the wind as they stood side by side on the balcony. They didn't say anything to each other, but still it was a comfortable silence between the two.

"What were you doing in my room by the way?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes of the now darkening sky, already starting to turn a beautiful shade of pink and orange colors.

"I heard that Toshiyuki's fiancé had arrived. I wanted to know what you looked like."

"Ah, so you're a good friend of him then?"

The man turned his head and smiled down at her, he was just a head taller than her. "You could say so." He sniffed the air and turned around stepping away from the railing. "Dinner time is coming up and I still need to change. I'll see you around Pinky."

Sakura scowled at the nickname. "My name is Sakura."

"I didn't ask for your name, Pinky," the man replied teasingly. He walked into her bedroom and Sakura closed the glass door behind her and followed him back to the living room part of her suite.

"Stop calling me that will you! It's annoying."

"But I think it sounds cute," the dark haired man pouted. He laughed softly at the glare he received as a reply. "I was just teasing you Sakura-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to my chambers."

He went to walk away but this time Sakura stopped him. "Don't forget your jacket and thanks once again."

"Ah don't mention it, I wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you freeze to death out there," he replied, taking over the jacket and swinging it over his shoulder.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and turned her head in a different direction. She heard the door open and thought he was gone when his voice rang through her ears again. "See you around, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura snapped at him, and she could hear him walk off, the laughter of his voice fading away as he turned a corner.

Sighing she turned around again. The man really got on her nerves. Sitting down on one of her couches she waited for the maids to come and get her. She had to admit it was very strange to her to suddenly have so much luxury, but it wasn't home. Naruto and all her other friends wouldn't be just a couple of blocks away anymore. She was now living in a whole new world and she couldn't just pop by when she felt like it, especially when she would be married to the Feudal lord's son.

Standing up she made her way back to her big closet and pulled out the personal stuff that the servants didn't touch. Smiling down at the picture frame of her, Naruto and Ino together, she placed it upon her nightstand. How she would miss hanging around them. Her green eyes dulled sadly. What was **he** doing now? Did he already have his memory back? Shaking her head to force him out of her thoughts she tried not to think on it. She'd promised herself not to look back; it would only hurt her more in the end.

A knock was heard on her door and Sakura let her glaze slide one more time over the mirror before standing up. Together Misha and Sakura made their way towards the dinning room. It was just as large as the room where the feudal lord received his visitors, but this time the lower part of the walls where covered by a dark colored wood and the upper walls were painted in a deep dark red, giving the room a warm atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a very long table, one that was probably big enough a hundred men could sit at it without being uncomfortably pressed to close together.

At the head of the table was the Feudal lord sitting. On his right side once again was his wife and on the other side, much to her surprise was where the guy from earlier was seated. He wore a long black jacket that reached his knees and the cords on the collar and the wrist cuffs were made of gold thread. He wore just like before black leather boots reaching his knees, but these ones were a tad more elegant. He wore a white pair of pants and a cotton dress shirt.

He looked up at smiled at her. Standing up he made his way to the other side of the table and pulled back one of the chairs next to his mother where Sakura was to be seated. Bowing her head slightly in a grateful nod she sat down and stared confused at the man who simply made his way back to the other side of the table.

Sakura wanted to ask what he was doing here when the door on the very right corner opened and a chef walked in.

"Dinner is served!" As if on cue, the servants walked into the room and placed a plate filled with delicious looking food in front of everyone. The servants bowed slightly before stepping back wards, stopping in front of the wall and remained standing there.

Sakura felt a bit nervous, not knowing what to do. Glancing at the man sitting opposite her she saw him grabbing the outer fork and knife before starting to eat. Taking the hint she did the same.

"Do you like the room we appointed you, Sakura?" Arisu asked as she looked at the pink haired woman beside her.

Dabbing her mouth with the napkin she smiled back. "I love it. It's very beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it, I made it my personal project to decorate your room."

"I'm flattered, and may I say you did a tremendous job. I think I could get lost in my room if I wasn't careful."

The feudal lord and his wife laughed at her comment, the man she still didn't know the name of snickered slightly, grinning at her from the other side of the table.

"So I heard from Toshi-kun that you two already had a meeting before dinner."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion she glanced from her the red haired woman to the man sitting opposite of her. Only then did she notice the resemblance between him and the Feudal lord. Why had she been so stupid! She should have known the moment she saw him. He had his mother's eyes and the dark colored hair of his father. Smiling a forced smile she replied. "Ah yes, he was quite a gentleman handing me his jacket so that I wouldn't freeze on the balcony."

Toshiyuki smiled back. "As I said before, I wouldn't want a lovely young woman like you to freeze to death."

The continued with the dinner and after they were done they and Sakura excused herself quickly after, telling them she was still rather tired from her long journey. Walking into her room she changed back into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. A knock sounded on her door and was quickly opened after that.

Toshiyuki walked in, still in the same attire he'd worn at dinner. Sakura emerged from her closet, only to see her fiancé sitting upon her king sized bed.

"What do you want?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I apologise, I should have told you who I was the moment I met you on the balcony." Toshiyuki began. "Let's start again, shall we?" He stood up and made his way towards Sakura. He bowed deeply and reached for her hand, kissing it softly.

"My name is Toshiyuki Nejikage, but you can call me Toshi for short. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura sighed, knowing she would have to get along with the man. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome or attractive, he was. But there was just one thing, he wasn't Kakashi. "Nice to meet you Toshi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

He stood straight again and smiled. "So you're the replacement of my earlier fiancé."

"Yes I am." Sakura replied. She stepped away from him and moved to the sitting room in her chamber. Sitting down on the couch she watched as Toshiyuki sat down on the chaise lounge.

"Do you know why she cancelled it?" Toshiyuki asked curiously. His elbow propped upon the parapet as his chin rested in his open palm of his hand. His swung his legs on the couch and stared at Sakura with curiosity, eager to know why this sudden change happened. "It doesn't happen so much, in fact is rather rare that someone turns down the chance to marry someone of the royal family."

Sakura smiled at the memory of her friends. "I didn't know that. I hope she didn't hurt your feelings?"

"Nah, it didn't know her anyway. But tell me please, why did she do it and why did you agree to marry me without knowing me?"

Sakura sighed and turned her head away. "She didn't accept it freely of her own choice, her father did it for her," Sakura began. She stood up and walked over to the window and sat down on the windowsill whilst staring outside at the stars.

"She already gave her heart to someone else in the village. She was so in love with him, I wanted to give her a chance to taste true love, even if I myself can't have it."

"Who was he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckleheaded and loudmouthed shinobi of the village," Sakura smiled "and my best friend."

"So you only agreed to marry with me to give her the chance to love Naruto?"

Sakura simply nodded, feeling him stare at the back of her head. But was surprised with the reply she got back from him.

"I envy her. True love is really hard to find these days. Love isn't something you can take for granted, and if you find the person you love there's still the question of if you'll every get the chance to be with him. It was very noble of you to take her place Sakura. I hope she and that Naruto guy will get together sometime."

"Then you're hopes are fulfilled, the moment I took her place she didn't want my sacrifice to be wasted. She walked right up to him and kissed him."

Toshiyuki chuckled. "That must have been a shock for him." Sakura smiled back at him and only slightly turned her head to still be able to gaze outside.

"Yeah it was, but they're together now and that's all worth it."

"You mentioned love wasn't meant for you," Toshiyuki started carefully. "What did you mean by that?"

Sakura's smile faded and briefly you could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. But as fast as it appeared it vanished once again. If it was one thing she had learned while dating Kakashi it was hiding emotions. She swallowed uncomfortably and unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"It's just like I said it was. It isn't meant for me."

But Toshiyuki wasn't a fool; he could clearly hear she was hiding something. Her emerald eyes were dulled, only slightly and you had to really look hard to find it. He only saw it because he was good at recognizing things and reading people. And the way Sakura was looking now was indicating she was holding something back and that there was another reason why she'd agreed to this arranged marriage.

He stood up and walked over to Sakura and sat down on the opposite side of her. "Someone broke your heart," He whispered softly, his eyes held kindness and understanding.

Sakura said nothing, her own eyes fixed upon the stars. Toshiyuki didn't say anything either and patiently waited for her to tell him what was going on. And in the end he got what he wanted. "I was dating someone I wasn't supposed to," Sakura began softly. "You could say he was the right kind of wrong. But before you could begin to understand I have to tell you about my past."

"The night is still young and I don't have to go anywhere," Toshiyuki smiled.

Sakura smiled back, even if it was only a small smile. "When I was young, I fell in love with Sasuke. He was always so cold and heartless towards me and even though I declared my love for him he still knocked me unconscious and left me on a stone cold bench. I was left heart broken and turned to training myself harder to get him back. But in the progress another person caught my eye, my former sensei. You're probably going to say that it's wrong and…"

"No hold on just a moment," Toshiyuki interrupted her. "I never said such a thing."

Sakura blinked and stared at him confused. "You don't find it weird?" Toshiyuki shook his head making Sakura raise her eyebrow even more.

He chuckled at her shocked face and smirked teasingly. "You didn't expect that right?"

"No, I didn't," Sakura confessed honestly.

"In my eyes, love is something unexpected. You can't control with who you fall in love with, but it's the question of if you're going to act upon it. Love it just an ageless matter. As long as both parties involved love each other, doesn't matter what age or gender or whatever else people are complaining about, it's worth fighting for."

Sakura blinked. "Wow, I never looked at it that way before."

"Then I've done you some good," Toshiyuki smiled.

Sakura swatted him playfully. "Pfft, you're so full of yourself!"

"I know, that's why you love me," He smirked widened and dodged the swing of her arm. "I'm just kidding Sakura. Now please continue with your story."

"Only because you asked nicely," Sakura replied. She took a moment of silence; trying to think back where she stopped to before she continued her story. "He helped me train harder than ever before, watched my back and helped me to get up every time I fell down. He's always been there for me. And then we just stepped over the lines of friendship and grew into something more. But then everything changed." Her volume faded and her last sentence was almost whispered out.

"What happened?"

"He was sent on a mission and lost his memory," Sakura replied softly. "He didn't know anything about us anymore and three weeks after that I found him in the arms off another woman."

"How horrible," Toshiyuki gasped out.

"It hurt me a lot but the way he smiled when he was with her, a true smile of happiness, I knew I could never give him what he wanted or needed. That's why I let him go. He deserves much better than me, after all I'm just his former student. He should be with someone around his own age someone he can walk around in public with, without having to be embarrassed."

"So that's why you decided to marry me?"

"Yes, I would be able to give Hinata her chance at happiness, as well as Kakashi. And I'm serving my country and village, what more could I ask for?" Sakura smiled sadly. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and was almost on the end before it was wiped away by Toshiyuki's thumb.

"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened," Toshiyuki said kindly. "You can draw comfort from the moments of happiness you shared with him. At least you got a taste of what love could be like."

"I know, and I'm happy for him…"

"But you can't deny the searing pain in you're heart because you had to let him go," Toshiyuki finished her sentence. He stroked her cheek and smiled. "I understand the pain you went through and I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. But I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."

"Thanks Toshi, you've really helped me." She was startled when she was pulled forward and tensed when his arms wrapped around her waist but quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

"No problem Sakura, I'm glad I could have been a friend to you. Now let's sleep shall we. I'm sure we have a busy schedule ahead of us tomorrow."

**xXx**

The next morning Sakura awoke when something or rather someone jumped upon her bed, causing the mattress she was laying on to bounce her up. Snapping her eyes open she blinked rapidly against the bright light. A mop of blonde hair was in front of her and bright blue eyes stared at her teasingly. Only when she opened her eyes fully did she recognize the woman who'd rudely awakened her.

"Temari?" She said confused. Her sleep addled mind not grasping the point of why she was here.

"Hey Sakura, you really are a late sleeper, aren't you?" Temari replied back smirking.

"Had a long night," Sakura replied yawning. She sat up, forcing Temari off of her and petted the space beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"You seem to forget that my brother is the Kazekage, he's going to perform the wedding ceremony. I can't believe you're going to get married tomorrow."

"Tell me about it."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, the faster this is over with the better. It's not like he isn't a nice guy, I just want this behind me, to start over you know? It's hard to think that I can't go on missions anymore though."

"Hmmm…" Temari looked at Sakura sceptically. "I know there's something else to it. I can sense it."

Sakura sighed. Why could everybody read her so well damn it! "It's nothing Temari. So you have the honour of dressing the bride huh?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. It seemed she fell for it as the big grin returned on her face.

"Yup, I begged Gaara to let me go with him. Kankuro is here also by the way. He and Gaara are in the preparation room for your wedding, security and stuff like that. I can't believe you're going to be a royal after this."

"Neither can I," Sakura replied softly. '_Neither can I._'

The day rushed by with Temari by her side. She hadn't seen her fiancé much since his mother heavily believed that the day before the wedding that the groom shouldn't see his bride. It didn't really matter to Sakura though, she was glad that at least she had one of her friends with her. She'd already spoken with Gaara who had became a great friend and a lot warmer towards her when she saved his older brothers life and his own.

She had also seen the room where the wedding is going to be held. It looked to be the size of a football field. There were two entrances to the large room; the first one was sealed with thick double oak doors where the guests would walk in. The floor was white marble and at either side had four big windows. The normal red curtains were taking off by the servants and replaced by white ones, hold together by gold thread. On the left side was going to be one large buffet for the guests. On the other side of the room was the stairs in a deeper shade of white marble. There were a set of stairs at either side and they came together at the top where the second entrance was. That was the entrance where Sakura would come out together with Toshiyuki. He would take the right side and she would walk down the left side. When they were down stairs there would be Gaara standing, waiting to marry them.

Taking in the information that she needed and which side of the stairs she would walk upon, she made her way to her room, Temari in tow. Sakura was lying on her bed reading a book while Temari scanned through her closet. At the beginning she looked up after every gasp of surprise that escaped the blonde's lips when she held up very expensive jewellery or a really nice piece of clothing. But after it had happened quite a few times she just kept reading, smiling softly at every gasp she heard about every two minutes or so.

The next day she woke up quite early. And again she was surprised when she opened her eyes. Scattered upon her silken sheets were red rose petals. She smiled softly and picked up a handful. Sniffing it she smelled the sweet scent of the flower, making her smile widen. She looked up when there was a knock on her door and saw Temari walking into her bedroom.

"Hey bride to be!" Temari greeted her happily and stopped half shocked when she saw the state of her bed. "Woah, what happened?"

"I apparently got a visit from my fiancé. I have to say he does have his romantic side."

Temari grinned and sat down at the end of the bed. "You lucky girl. Now get up, the ceremony begins in four hours, so that means we don't have time to chit chat."

"Yes, I'm already up," Sakura grinned.

Throwing the sheets off of her, she walked into the bathroom. After she was done, Temari helped her with her wedding dress. The Nagajugan was a broken white color. Atop came a light blue shirt, stopping at her waist. The Haori jacket was of a pale pink color, the sleeves longer than her arms itself. The collar was purple colored. The obi was dark blue on top with dark red (below). And last but not least, the koshi-himo was red colored, a brighter shade than on the obi. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and held there by a clip. A small tiara was placed upon her head, a small veil with it that stopped at the nape of her neck. Grabbing the see through blue scarf and wrapping it around her arms, Sakura sat down so Temari could start on her make-up. With only a half hour left, Sakura was finally ready.

"Damn Sakura, you look beautiful." Temari said as she drew back from her.

Looking into the mirror she almost couldn't recognize herself anymore. "Is that me?"

"Of course you silly!" Temari chuckled. "Who else?"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled back. "Could you leave me only for a bit? I…"

Temari stopped her with holding up her finger. "I know, you don't have to explain yourself. I was going to check upon my brother anyway. I'll be back in a bit."

Smiling grateful at her she sat down on the chair in her 'closet'. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to calm down. '_Everything is going to be fine. I can do this._' Inhaling a deep breath, she let it go slowly. Opening her eyes and standing up she looked into the mirror once more to look at her appearance. But what she didn't count on was seeing him standing in the opening. Her emerald eyes widened with shock, paralysed at the sight of him. Her heart stopped and a painful squeeze reminded her that he didn't belong to her anymore.

But the way he was standing there, panting slightly as his hand rested on the wall for balance made her heart leap. She didn't have the strength to turn around and really face him. What was he doing here? How did he find her? She wanted to call out to him, but her voice betrayed her. The thing she wanted to do most was turn around and hug him, smell his familiar crispy scent, be surrounded by his comfortable embrace and his protection. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't. He was out of her reach as much as she was out of his reach.

They both said nothing, only staring at each other through the mirror. It seemed Kakashi regained his breath and finally stepped towards her. Shocked she turned around to tell him to stop, but no words passed her lips. When he was almost so close she could feel his breath on her skin, his hand shot up to his mask, pulled it down and before she knew it, she was pushed against the door and locked in a heated kiss of desperate love. His arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer, one hand travelling up to the nape of her neck and stroking her uncovered skin softly.

Her arms shot up, ready to push him away but she couldn't. Her body refused to comply with her demands. Instead she found herself kissing him back, the feelings she had locked away, the feelings that she felt for him came rushing back with full force. She gripped his jounin vest to keep herself standing. Tears started to leak out of her eyes as she desperately clung to him.

"P-please, don't" Sakura sobbed against his mouth as she finally found the strength to pull away from him.

"I love you Sakura, and I know you love me. I'm sorry about everything that happened the past few weeks." He soothing stroked her tear stained cheek as he continued to talk. "I'm sorry for forgetting about you. But please don't do this. Don't go somewhere I can't follow you. I love you to much to let you go Sakura. You're my other half. I realise that now. I don't want us to be a secret anymore; I want to grow old with you at my side. I'm not going to let you go, I love you to much to let you go."

"K-Kakashi, please stop! I can't take this anymore," Sakura sobbed. "I need to do this, if I don't Hinata will be forced to marry with him. And I can't let that happen."

"But Sakura please, if you just listen to me…"

"No!" Sakura yelled out. She pushed him away, feeling that if he kept holding her, her defences would break and she would give in. "You listen to me, even if we love each other. We can never be. The village won't approve of us, our relationship is a taboo," Sakura swallowed heavily as she said the last part. "It was a mistake."

His eye widened with shock and hurt. "Please understand why I'm doing this. What I wrote in the letter is true, and I love you with all my heart. And that's why I'm letting you go. You deserve so much better than me." Taking a deep breath she walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't give you what you want, but she can. So please, please go."

"No, I'm not giving you up! There has to be another way, I need…"

"To accept that you and I weren't supposed to be and get over it," Sakura finished his sentence. There was a knock on the door, telling Sakura that the ceremony was going to be starting in a few minutes.

"Sakura, it's time!" Temari yelled from the entrance.

"I'm coming!" Glancing quickly in the mirror she saw to her relief that her make-up was still holding up. Thank heavens for water proof make-up. She was about to walk away when a hand snagged her left wrist.

"Sakura please don't do this."

"I have to," Sakura responded calmly and removed his hand off her wrist. "Goodbye Kakashi."

With that said she turned around and walked away, leaving Kakashi behind in her suite. Walking towards Temari she saw the questionable gaze aimed at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, shall we go?" Sakura replied quickly and closed the door behind her.

Knowing it was useless to try to pry it out of her they made her way to the corridor where she and Toshiyuki would walk out. Temari left her in front of the door, hugged her before leaving her alone. She could hear the murmur of the guest behind the door and closed her eyes briefly. A few moments later she heard foot steps and she heard the smooth voice of Toshiyuki. "You look beautiful Sakura."

Turning her head, Sakura smiled at him. He wore a black full length kimono with the family crest imprinted in gold on the back and front and it was tucked into the white colored hakama pants. A matching haori overcoat was resting upon his shoulders. She noticed that his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw her face.

"What happened? Why were you crying?"

"Is it that easy to tell?" Sakura asked softly, half irritated.

"You're eyes are red," Toshiyuki answered concerned. "Now spill it."

"You know the person I talked about, my former sensei?" Toshiyuki nodded. "He has his memory back. He was in my room a few moments ago."

"Ah, then what are you still doing here?" Toshiyuki asked her. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me. The man you love with all you heart loves you just as much back. He proved it by coming after you the moment he got his memory back. Wasn't this what you wanted? You don't belong here with me, you belong with him."

"But I can't! What about the friendship between our countries?" Sakura asked confused, still not quite getting why he was saying this to her.

"We're already partly bound now that you're friend Temari is dating the Nara boy of your village."

But it was already too late, the music already began to play and the doors began to open. With a hesitant glance at the man beside her she stepped forward. The room was filled with people all standing as they watched them making their way down the stairs.

Gaara stood in his formal robes, waiting for the two coming to him. As they stopped side by side, the crowd died down and Gaara began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth of not only friendship between two countries, but also two individuals. As they are about to get bound in holy matrimony, this bond between Toshiyuki Nejikage and Sakura Haruno will cement the bond of the land of Wind and the Land of Fire together. Should there be anyone who has cause why these two people should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Right at that moment, the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "I do!" He yelled out and made his way to Sakura.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" She called out desperately as he grabbed her hands. The visitors gasped as they watched the infamous Copy Nin make his way to Sakura. Temari was shocked but finally understood what had happened when Sakura was left alone in her suite.

"I can't let you go Sakura. If I can't have you then kill me. I can't life without you by my side, I refuse to do so."

"But Kakashi…" But this time somebody else spoke up also.

"I also object to marrying Sakura," Toshiyuki spoke. Gasps were heard and Kakashi stared at him with pure confusion just as Sakura was currently doing. "I refuse to marry her when it's clear that those two are made for each other."

He stepped down and smiled softly at Sakura before he turned his attention to the crowd. "This marriage was supposed to strengthen our bonds with the Fire country. But must this be at the cost of the love between these two people? The bond was supposed to be a symbol of friendship, loyalty. But aren't we breaking that symbol just by letting his marriage continue? With friendship you don't ruin the opportunity to marry the person you love most, that's betrayal of that person's trust. And aren't we trying to avoid that?"

Silence spread over the room, all the occupants deeply touched by his words. "So it shouldn't be me, marrying this wonderful person who sacrificed herself, her chance for true love, because she wasn't the one that was supposed to marry me today. Her friend was and even though she loves this man right before you with all her heart, she let him go so her best friend could get her happy ending with the person she loved with all her heart. Doesn't she deserve to marry him after all that she's done?"

The crowd began to nod and Toshiyuki turned to Sakura and Kakashi who stood next together holding hands as they listened to his speech.

"I assume you two want to marry?"

"Even if marriage never came to my mind, I never would want another person to share my life than Sakura."

"Good," Toshiyuki smiled. "Now as a symbol of our friendship between our countries, we'll unite this wonderful couple together." He pulled his haori off and handed it to Kakashi. "You might want to wear that," Toshiyuki grinned.

"Thanks, for everything you've done for me," Sakura replied back with a smile.

"It's nothing," Toshiyuki waved her off. "I can recognize true love from miles away and everyone can feel that you two are made for each other. Besides I already fell in love with someone else." He looked into the room and winked at a young woman sitting in the corner. She blushed and smiled back. "She was my best friend when I was younger but we got separated. Now I finally have her back."

Toshiyuki straightened his back and smiled. "Well we still have a wedding to perform so Gaara-sama, can you wed these two people?"

"Well it's about time," Gaara smirked.

Sakura chuckled and smiled as Kakashi came to stand on her left side.

"Well after this strange intrusion, I'll start again," Gaara started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or more tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the bond you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?"

Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?"

Turning to face each other, they both smiled as they grabbed their hands.

"Kakashi Hatake, do you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honour her at all times, and be faithful to her till death does part?"

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno, do you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honour him at all times, and be faithful to him till death does part?"

"I do."

"The rings please," Gaara called and the ring bearer stepped forward. "Kakashi Hatake, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and those around us a symbol of our love."

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and those around us a symbol of our love."

"Sakura Hurano, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and those around us a symbol of our love."

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and those around us a symbol of our love."

"In as much as you, Kakashi Hatake, and you Sakura Haruno, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith to each other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me as Kazekage of Sunagakure, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Smiling Kakashi stepped in as one hand came up to grab her neck to pull her closer as his other one pulled his mask down. Smiling Sakura kissed him back, after all that heartbreaking week; she'd got the love of her life back. Smiling as they broke apart, she chuckled as she saw his mask was already back in place.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hatake!"

Sakura smiled and laughed as the whole room stood up and clapped for them. She glanced at Toshiyuki who seemed to have everything explained to his parents since they didn't object to what happened after. Arisu didn't even look angered, shocked but still she smiled and raised her glass as a greeting. Sakura smiled back and bowed her head a little. Turning her head she couldn't believe she was married to the one person she really wanted to marry. Because in the end you don't marry a person you can live with, you marry the person you can't live without.

_The end_


End file.
